


Soft Smiles

by ilikecheesemaybe



Category: Benjaminutes - Fandom, The Riftdale Chronicles (Web Series)
Genre: Angst?, Gen, Hhhh I need to stop starting multichapters without planning, M/M, fix-it?, fluff?, post to kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikecheesemaybe/pseuds/ilikecheesemaybe
Summary: Post To KillBart would run, but Claire helps him hide from the police, Christian, and the Eye.





	Soft Smiles

Run. Keep running. This is your chance at freedom. Run before he finds you and catches you. Run before you’re caught.

The artist ran and ran and ran until he was forced to stop by his need for air. He gasped at the air, desperately trying to fill his lungs with oxygen. 

Once he was relatively less breathless, he began to take a note of what he had on him. He had his phone, the clothes he was wearing, and… nothing else… 

That didn’t phase the artist as much as it should have. He shook off his concerns. He was an artist. He has been through much. Much worse. 

As he stood at the side of the somewhat empty road, he pulled out his phone. While he scrolled through his contacts he noticed a number that had gone unused for far too long.

 

Claire.

 

Claire would help him! Claire wasn’t some insane murderous priest! Claire was dearest and strangest friend. Surely Claire would help out a friend in need!

Bart quickly clicked to call the conspiracy theorist.

Ring… ring…...click

“Bart, be careful when calling people, especially me! The government is tracking us through our calls. You’re in a lot of danger, Bart! Follow my instructions, just drop your phone and r-“

“Claire, please just try to calm down. I really need a place to stay at right now. I am-” running from the cops, running from a priest, running from a friend, running from an art thief. “-in a bit of a bind. Please.” Bart cut off Claire desperately. He prayed to whatever god there was that Claire would understand his situation and assist him.

“Bart, what happened?” Claire’s voice shifted quickly from warning to being concerned, “Are you ok? Are you hurt?”

“I.” Bart started only to stop when he realized he could quite explain. “Could you please pick me up? I promise I’ll explain everything once you’re here.”

“I’m on my way.” Bart could hear the distant sounds of keys being jostled and a door being opened and closed. “Are you hurt?” 

“No, a little out of breath, but otherwise safe.”

“Good. Send me your location.” As Claire said this there was a distinct sound of a car door being closed and an engine starting. Bart quickly located a sign and texted Claire his location. 

“I’m on my way. Stay safe ‘til I get there.” Claire said frantically before hanging up.

Bart sat down near the sign and sighed. How had he gotten into this situation? Running from the police and a murderer? He just wanted to paint, he just wanted to make people happy, to make them feel thoughtful when looking at his art. 

Bart leaned against the sign. He looked up and closed his eyes. He thought of happier things. Clean canvases, new paints, soft brushes, soft smiles, a warm cup of tea, a nice glass of milk.

Of all things he cherished, all he had left was a hope that Claire would offer him soft smiles, milk, and tea.

And so he waited for his tinfoil sported friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to actually plan these things


End file.
